Final Thoughts
by UnOriginalOne
Summary: There are those that say your whole flashes before your eyes as you die Claires final thoughts before her death


Title: Final Thoughts

Author: Chickiee-Dee

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own McLeod's Daughters or anything relating to it. I also don't own the Alias quote that is used in this.

Summary: "There are those that say your life flashes before you eyes as you die." Claire's final thoughts before she dies.

Authors Notes: First attempt at a McLeod's fan fic. I've watched McLeod's since it started but I've never written a fan fic for it. I mostly write Alias fan fics, so anyone who's an Alias fan, please R & R. I'd appreciate your feedback. I don't know where I pulled this idea from, it just sort of appeared. I'm also planning on writing a fan fic involving Charlotte, but I'm writing three Alias fics at the moment, so it might be a while before my 'Charlotte fic' is posted. Peoples please review and tell me what you think. Any criticism is welcome. I'm thick skinned. Anyways on with this story…

Final Thoughts 

There are those that say your whole life flashes before your eyes as you die. Those people… are right. 

In that split second after the car hit the bump in the road… I knew… I knew I wasn't going to get out of that car alive. All of a sudden, my life began to play before my eyes, like a black and white filmstrip. It came to me in flashes, bits and pieces, not in any real order. I could vividly picture my mum's death, Tess's birth, Tess and Ruth leaving, Alex, Nick and I on the rodeo circuit, Stevie, Meg, Jodie, Becky, my first boyfriend, Peter, Charlotte's birth, my whole life leading me up to this point, my demise. 

I admit, I'd thought about it before, where and how I, the indestructible Claire McLeod, would die. When I fell off Brave J, I honestly thought that was the end. Not just for me, but for my unborn child. Now, as the ute dangles over the edge of this cliff, I know, there's no escape for me, but there is for Charlotte. I beg with Tess to get her out, get her to safety. There's no way my beautiful baby is going to die this way, not a chance in hell. As the ute slips further over the edge, I picture Alex in my mind. I love him, I always have, I always will. I just hope that he knows that. Finally after what seems like an eternity, Tess gets Charlotte to safety. I resist the urges I have to take my child in my arms one last time. 

An image of my mother flashes before my mind, I can see her sitting on the bonnet of the ute, holding her arms out, beckoning for me to join her, Dad and Adam. Her image seems so real; I long to reach out and take her hand and allow her to lead me away from this world. I hear Tess's voice again and mum's image disappears, replaced by a film strip of my life. I ignore it, distracted by Tess attempting to pull me out of the ute, I'm trapped, doesn't she understand? The annoying film strip has ceased playing before my eyes and now plays itself out in my head. Its driving me crazy, these images, I wish they would stop, but there's no escape, figuratively and literally. The ute slips again and I know my time is scarce, in my last few moments I'm reminded of a quote from one of Tess's crazy TV shows, Alias if I remember rightly _"There's no one left to be afraid of, no one left to be loyal too, only yourself."_  How applicable this seems to be now. The ute slips a little more and I know in my heart that its time _"Look after Charlotte"_ I tell Tess as I push her away. I can hear her screaming as the ute slips off the cliff. All I can do is look on in terror as the ute freefalls, there's no way I can brace myself for impact. Moments later, I look down from above and see an image of the wrecked ute at the bottom of the cliff and Tess screaming from the top. I am at peace now, the pain is gone, I know in my heart that everything is gonna be alright, that everyone will move on, now, I just want to move on and experience the 'after life.'

There are those that say your whole life flashes before your eyes as you die. Those people… are right.

The End 

A/N: I know that the quote I used was from a season three episode, but I was writing this and that quote seemed so appropriate to me. I might be crazy, I don't know. Anyway please review and tell me what you thought. I appreciate all forms of feedback. LOL Alyce :D


End file.
